1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to adapters and, more particularly, to a connector shaped adapter for high frequency signal transmission with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
A conventional adapter 10 for interconnecting, for example, a connector 70 of a testing instrument and a connector 70 of a device (e.g., mobile phone) to be tested is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Within the cylindrical adapter 10, there are provided a central transmission rod 20 and a plastic ring 30 formed between the transmission rod 20 and an inner surface of the adapter 10. The transmission rod 20 is, thus, fastened by the ring 30. However, its manufacturing process is time consuming and cost ineffective.
Another conventional adapter 40 of such type is shown in FIG. 3. Front and rear cylindrical sections 50 are formed of polytetrafluorethylene (PTFE), such as sold under the trademark TEFLON, and within an inner surface of the adapter 40. A central transmission rod 60 passes through the PTFE sections 50 and is, thus, fastened by the PTFE sections 50. However, the insulative PTFE sections 50 may absorb signals transmitted along the transmission rod 60, resulting in a decrease of the transmission efficiency. For increasing the transmission efficiency (e.g. wireless transmission), it is possible to increase power. However, a power increase may threaten health of nearby people due to electromagnetic radiation. Thus, a need for improvement exists.